harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's Horcrux Hunt
The Horcrux Hunt was a mission given to Harry Potter in June of 1997 to find all of Lord Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. Albus Dumbledore began this quest in August of 1996 after he destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's Ring at the Gaunt Shack. After his death at the hands of Severus Snape in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the mission fell to Harry Potter to complete. He was joined by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and they set off in the aftermath of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Initially, they had to trace the location of Salazar Slytherin's Locket. They infiltrated the Ministry of Magic in September of 1997 to retrieve it. After they had recovered the Locket Horcrux, the trio set out to find the others. After months of searching during which time they destroyed the Locket, they located a second Horcrux in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank vault of the Lestrange family. Harry, Ron, and Hermione conceived a plan to rob the vault with the aid of a goblin named Griphook. On May 1, 1998 they robbed the vault of the Horcrux which turned out to be Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Harry soon had a vision of the location of a third Horcrux at Hogwarts. The trio managed to get into the heavily guarded school where they destroyed the Cup and located and destroyed the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. While they were searching for the Diadem, Lord Voldemort launched his army at Hogwarts. During the ensuing melee, both Harry Potter the Horcrux and Nagini were destroyed. The hunt ended with the death of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Background Information In an effort to ensure his immortality Lord Voldemort created a series of Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) A Horcrux is a vessel into which one places a piece of one's soul to protect one from mortal death. Tom Riddle created his first Horcrux around the age of 16. This became known as Tom Riddle's Diary. He used the death of a Muggle-born student named Myrtle to create it. A little while later, Tom asked Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes and learned that it was indeed possible to create more than one. Over the ensuing years using the murders of Muggles and Wizards alike he created four more Horcruxes. These were Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He believed seven to be a magically powerful number and wanted to create a seven part soul, but he seemed to save the creation of Horcruxes for significant murders. As of Halloween of 1981, he had a six part soul with five finished Horcruxes. Lord Voldemort went to destroy Harry Potter who he believed to be the subject of a prophecy concerning the one with the power to finish him. When Voldemort's unstable soul was struck with his rebounding curse, a part of it shattered off attaching itself to Harry Potter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 35 (Kings Cross) Sometime after his resurrection, Voldemort created a sixth intentional Horcrux by turning his snake familiar, Nagini into a Horcrux. Tom Riddle's Diary and Dumbledore's Suspicions In 1993, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under siege from an unseen terror. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened once more, and the terror within unleashed upon the school's population.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 10 (The Rogue Bludger) After several students had been petrified, Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger managed to solve the mystery. They realised that the monster that had been petrifying the students was a Basilisk and that the entrance to the Chamber was located in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) When Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber by the monster, Harry and Ron went to find her. They attempted to give their information to Gilderoy Lockhart who had been tasked with finding Ginny only to find out that he was fraud and that he was about to flee the castle. At wand point, Harry and Ron took Lockhart to Myrtle's bathroom and discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. After the three of them entered the Chamber, Lockhart attempted to erase the memories of Harry and Ron. The wand backfired causing Lockhart permanent mental damage and a cave in. While Ron created an exit through the rocks, Harry ventured deeper into the Chamber. Harry discovered Ginny laying on the ground and was informed by Tom Riddle that she was almost dead. Tom then summoned the Basilisk from the depths of the Chamber.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) Harry was able to kill the Basilisk with the aid of Fawkes, Dumbledore's Magical familiar. However, Harry was badly injured by a Basilisk fang. Fawkes healed Harry's wound, but Riddle was still about to kill Harry with his own wand. At that moment Fawkes swept Tom Riddle's Diary into Harry's hands, and he stabs the diary with the fang. The Riddle disappears, and Ginny's vitality is restored. She explained to Harry that she was setting the Basilisk on the student population, because she was being possessed by Tom Riddle through the Diary. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart, and Fawkes triumphantly returned to Minerva McGonagall's office, Harry explained everything that had happened including the Diary's possession of Ginny to Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) Harry's description of the events and the Diary's part in said events piqued Dumbledore's interest in the Diary. He had been suspicious of Lord Voldemort's experiments with dark magic for years. After years of careful consideration, Dumbledore had come to the conclusion that Voldemort had created Horcruxes to ensure his immortality, but he had no proof. When Harry brought Tom Riddle's Diary to Dumbledore, he thought he finally had the evidence to confirm his theory. What troubled Dumbledore most of all was the lax nature of the Diary's security. As it contained a part of Voldemort's soul, Dumbledore thought that it should have been hidden and not recklessly thrown into danger risking its destruction. He came to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort must have created more than one Horcrux, but once again he had no proof. Marvolo Gaunt's Ring Having researched the past of Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore noted a ring worn by Lord Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 10 (The House of Gaunt) Through the many memories he had collected concerning Voldemort, he discovered that the ring passed to Morfin Gaunt. When he sought out Morfin Gaunt, he retrieved a memory showing Tom Riddle's discovery of his Gaunt and Muggle heritage. Dumbledore noted that the ring was missing after Morfin's encounter with his nephew.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory) Knowing that Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies, Dumbledore surmised that he had likely stolen it. As an object of particular meaning to Riddle, Dumbledore thought that Voldemort had likely turned it into a Horcrux. In the summer of 1996, Albus Dumbledore searched for the ring. He discovered it concealed in the Gaunt Shack. In the ring was set a stone that Marvolo Gaunt stated bore the "Preverell Coat of Arms." The stone set in the ring was the Resurrection Stone of Deathly Hallows fame. Upon seeing the stone, Dumbledore put on the ring in hopes of once again seeing his dead family. However, the ring carried a curse, because it was a Horcrux. When Dumbledore put the ring on, he was affected by this curse. He barely survived with the help of Severus Snape, but had only a year to live.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) He managed to stab the ring with the basilisk-venom-impregnated sword of Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin's Locket During the 1996–1997 school year, Dumbledore began to share his findings regarding Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes with Harry Potter. Using the Pensieve, he showed Harry a series of memories about the boy who was Tom Riddle and the man who was Voldemort. During these lessons, Dumbledore taught Harry about the behaviours and psychology of Voldemort hoping to impart a thorough understanding of the man upon Harry. In January of 1997, Dumbledore showed Harry a memory of Tom Riddle with the new Potions master Horace Slughorn. The memory became cloudy, and Slughorn's voice boomed out of nowhere. When they returned from the Pensieve, Dumbledore told Harry that the memory had been falsified and gave Harry the mission of obtaining the true memory. Months later when Harry did obtain the real memory, he and Dumbledore had an impromptu lesson well after midnight. They discovered that Riddle asked Slughorn if it were possible to split one's soul into seven pieces. Following this shocking revelation, Harry and Dumbledore discussed some of the objects that may be Horcruxes. From the memories they had watched, they deduced that in addition to the two Horcruxes already destroyed there were four more. They also thought that they possibly were Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, an object that belonged to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and Nagini. In June, Dumbledore and Harry ventured to a cave by the sea searching for a Horcrux.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 26 (The Cave) Dumbledore thought that this cave was a likely place to hide a Horcrux, since it was remote, hard to reach, and a scene where Tom Riddle had committed some atrocity. Once inside the defences set by Lord Voldemort began to act against them. First, a payment of blood was expected to gain entrance to the cave. Upon entering, they noted that the cave had a vast, black lake and that there was an eerie green light shining from the other side. Then Dumbledore raised a boat out of the water, and he and Harry set out across the lake. When they reached the island in the center, Harry saw that the green glow was emanating from a potion in a basin. After trying countless magical methods of removing the potion, Dumbeldore decided that the only way to get rid of the potion was to drink it. He began drinking, but he could not finish it as he was crying out in pain. As agreed, Harry forced the rest of the potion down his Headmaster's throat. Dumbledore asked for water, and Harry attempted to conjure some, but he was unable to get it to Dumbledore as it kept disappearing. Realising that the only way to get water would be from the lake Harry run down to the edge and filled the goblet with water. He returned to Dumbledore and splashed it all over his face and mouth, but noted that that he felt a cold grip on his arm. Disturbing the water rose an army of Inferi. They pulled Harry under, but he was saved by a weakened Dumbledore. They took the Locket from the basin and proceeded out of the cave. R.A.B. After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and Dumbledore's death, Harry discovered the locket was a fake. The real Horcrux had been taken by a mysterious person who called himself R.A.B. He was distraught at this news believing that Dumbledore had weakened himself for nothing and that he had died in vain.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) He had been taught about the Horcruxes for a reason, and Harry resolved to continue Dumbledore's work. When he told Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, with whom he had shared everything Dumbledore had taught him, that he was going to drop out of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione volunteered to join him on his mission.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) They spent time during the summer of 1997 researching R.A.B., but they could find no leads.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 6 (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) After the Ministry had fallen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped to 12 Grimmauld Place. On their first morning there, Harry discovered the identity of R.A.B.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 10 (Kreacher's Tale) He had been Regulus Black, Sirius Black's younger brother. He had joined the Death Eaters, but backed out and was killed. After searching the house, Hermione realised that the locket had been amongst the items they trashed two summers previous. Harry remembered that Kreacher had been stealing family heirlooms to protect them. He summoned Kreacher and asked about the locket. Kreacher told them the tale of Regulus' break from the Death Eaters. He told them that he had tried to destroy the locket, but could not and that it had been stolen from the house by Mundungus Fletcher. Harry dispatched Kreacher to find Mundungus. Three days later, Kreacher returned with Fletcher in tow. Fletcher told them that the locket had been taken from him by "some Ministry hag."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 11 (The Bribe) After he described her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that Dolores Umbridge had Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic After coming to this chilling realisation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set to planning.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) They had to break into the Ministry and retrieve the locket from Umbridge. After a month of planning and observation underneath the Invisibility cloak, they decided the time was right. On September 2, Harry (disguised as Albert Runcorn), Ron (disguised as Reginald Cattermole), and Hermione (disguised as Mafalda Hopkirk) infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. They soon became separated as Cattermole was needed to stop the rain in Yaxley's office and Mafalda was dispatched to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission as the stenographer. Harry, now on his own, ventured to Umbridge's office to search it. He did not find the Horcrux, but he did find Alastor Moody's magical eye on her door. He stole the eye and set off to find Umbridge and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) In the courtrooms downstairs, Hermione was witnessing Muggle-born wizards and witches being stripped of their wands and rights. She convinced Umbridge to reveal the locket. After Harry was enraged by Umbridge's comments, he attacked her and Yaxley. He and Hermione used Patronuses to drive the Dementors back and ushered the Muggle-borns in line out to the atrium. There, they met up with Ron and made their escape, but only after revealing the location of 12 Grimmauld Place to Yaxley. Destruction of the Locket After escaping the Ministry of Magic, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had the Horcrux, but no means with which to destroy it. They spent months on the run and passed the locket between them in order to keep it safe. As they were good people, the locket had a visibly bad effect on the trio.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 15 (Goblin's Revenge) This was the opposite of what Harry witnessed with Umbridge. The locket caused them to become moody and bicker over petty things like cooking. Some time in the fall, the trio overheard another group of fugitives talking. It was revealed by the Goblins Griphook and Gornuk that the sword in the Lestrange Vault was in fact a fake. At this, Harry and Hermione surmised that Godric Gryffindor's Sword was impregnated with Basilisk venom and that it could destroy Horcruxes. Hearing their excitement drove Ron who was wearing the locket over the edge. Ron exclaimed that they had discovered yet another object that they would have to search for and he abandoned his friends in a rage of fury and jealousy. After Harry and Hermione's disastrous journey to Godric's Hollow, they camped in the Forest of Dean.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 19 (The Silver Doe) They discussed Harry's broken wand, and Ron heard his named through the Deluminator bequeathed to him by Dumbledore. Using the deluminator, he returned in time to save Harry from drowning in a frozen pond. Harry had followed a mysterious Patronus into the night and found the Sword of Gryffindor. When he tried to retrieve the sword, the locket which he was still wearing attempted to kill him. Ron pulled him and the sword out of the pond. Harry understood that Ron must destroy the locket since he had retrieved the sword. After a battle with the locket's energy in which Ron's greatest fears were played upon by the locket, Ron destroyed the locket with the Sword and returned to his friends. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup When the locket had been destroyed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again lost for new leads. They spent the next few months listlessly journeying through the countryside in a vain search for more clues.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 22 (The Deathly Hallows) It was not until around Easter that they found anything. After listening to a pirate radio broadcast, Potterwatch, Harry broke the Taboo on Lord Voldemort's name. The trio were captured by Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. When their identities were confirmed, Lucius Malfoy was about to summon the Dark Lord to the residence. He was stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw Godric Gryffindor's Sword and assumed that the trio had broken into her vault.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 23 (Malfoy Manor) She separated Hermione for interrogation while the others were locked in the cellar with the other prisoners. In a blind panic, Harry called out for help and Dobby was sent to the cellar. With Dobby's help, Harry managed to orchestrate their escape. In the ensuing skirmish, Ron saved Hermione while Harry defeated Draco Malfoy and took many wands from him. Unfortunately, Dobby was killed in the escape. While overcome with grief for Dobby, Harry dug his grave and thought about the events of the day. He came to the conclusion that Voldemort had asked Bellatrix to store one of his Horcruxes at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 24 (The Wandmaker) Harry negotiated with the goblin Griphook to break into the Lestrange Vault. Griphook agreed, but only if Harry would give him Gryffindor's sword. Harry, reluctantly, agreed. The next month was spent planning the heist. They decided to use what was left of their store of Polyjuice Potion to transform Hermione into Bellatrix. Since they had her real wand, Harry thought the disguise would be pretty convincing.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 25 (Shell Cottage) Ron was to be transfigured into a foreign wizard they called "Dragomir Depard."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 26 (Gringotts) Harry and Griphook went under the Cloak of Invisibility. They managed to escape Travers and get inside the Lestrange Vault, but Harry had to perform the Imperius Curse multiple times to ensure that they could get inside without being noticed. Unfortunately, they were detected and had their covers blown. Once inside they discovered that the treasure had been protected with Geminio and Flagrante spells. Harry found Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in the vault and was able to obtain it, but they had to escape on a dragon, when Griphook took the sword and abandoned them. The Cup was destroyed the following day during the Battle of Hogwarts. While Harry was searching for an unknown third Horcrux, Ron and Hermione decided to get rid of the Cup. They had the inspiration to get Basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Ron was able to imitate Parseltongue, and he and Hermione found some fangs. Hermione destroyed the Cup, and they returned to the Room of Requirement.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem Harry had a vision soon after the Gringotts break-in. He saw the locations of all the Horcruxes. He was vindicated in the eyes of Ron and Hermione when he discovered that Hogwarts was the home of one of the Horcruxes. This was an idea he had been pushing for months. They decided to go to Hogsmeade immediately to gain entrance to the castle. They found a passage from the Hog's Head to the Room of Requirement. Upon entrance to the Castle, Harry set off with Luna Lovegood to see Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem while Ron and Hermione unbeknown to Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets. There was a bust of the Diadem in the common room of Ravenclaw Tower. They went under the Invisibility cloak, and when they reached the door, Harry found out that a riddle had to be answered to gain entrance to the common room. Thankfully, Luna was able to answer the riddle and Harry left the safety of the cloak to get a better look at the Diadem. He was surprised by Alecto Carrow who pushed her Dark Mark. Luna then stunned Carrow, and Harry hid back underneath the cloak. Amycus Carrow and Minerva McGonagall entered the common room and found Alecto passed out on the ground. They argued about what to do. When Amycus spat in the face of McGonagall, Harry used the Cruciatus Curse on him until he passed out. Harry then returned to the Room of Requirement to find Ron and Hermione and tell them that the Diadem was definitely a Horcrux. When he did not find them, he proceeded to the Great Hall, but they were not there. In his search for them, he ran into Nearly Headless Nick. At this, he realised that the Grey Lady might know about the Diadem. When he found her, she was initially reluctant to give him information, but in the end she told him that she had stolen the Diadem from her mother and that it was left in Albania where she died. She revealed that only once did she tell this story to someone. Harry thought that Riddle had charmed the story out of her. When Harry saw a pair of fallen gargoyles, he had a brain wave. The Daidem had been hidden in the Room of Requirement in the same place Harry had hidden the Half-Blood Prince's book. When he reached the Room of Requirement, he found Ron and Hermione and was told that they destroyed the Cup. When they entered the Room of Requirement, they split up to search for the Diadem. Harry found it, but before he could get it, he was ambushed by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. During a brief skirmish in which Crabbe and Goyle had aimed to kill, Crabbe used Fiendfyre, but he could not control it. While the trio tried to escape, they found two old brooms. Harry mounted one and Ron and Hermione took the other. As they were flying away, they see Malfoy and a hurt Goyle standing in the fire. Harry saved Malfoy and grabbed the Diadem as it was falling. They escaped the room and examined the Diadem which had been destroyed by the cursed fire. Harry Potter While the battle was still in full swing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ventured down to the Shrieking Shack. They knew that is where Lord Voldemort was located and believed that Nagini would be with him. After witnessing Nagini kill Severus Snape, Harry collected a string of memories from the dying man. During a one hour ceasefire, Harry discovered that he was an unintended Horcrux from Snape's memories. In order to destroy Voldemort, he had to allow the Dark Lord to kill him. Harry also found out that Severus Snape was loyal to Dumbledore after all, because he had been in love with Harry's mother. Harry left the castle under his Cloak of Invisibility along the way he entrusted Neville Longbottom to kill Nagini. He followed two Death Eaters back to their camp. There, he willing let Voldemort kill him fully intending to die. Fortunately, the blood from Harry in Voldemort allowed Harry to survive, while the piece of Voldemort's soul inside him was destroyed. Nagini With Harry feigning death, the Death Eaters marched back to castle and demanded its surrender. The defenders of the castle filed out onto the grounds to face the approaching army. Believing Harry to be dead, Neville Longbottom lunged at Voldemort and swore that he'd only join him when "hell freezes over". In response, Voldemort placed the Sorting Hat on Neville's head and set it ablaze. Like the silencing spells he had been putting on the crowd, the fire did not harm Neville. At the same time, the Cenatuars and other creatures from the Forbidden Forest attacked the Death Eaters. In the chaos, Neville withdrew Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the hat. He decapitated Nagini who had been set free of the protection that she had been under earlier. With Nagini dead all of the Horcruxes had been destroyed. The Death of Tom Marvolo Riddle A few minutes later, Harry revealed himself and faced Voldemort. He explained everything - Snape's true loyalty, Dumbledore's plan, and the Elder Wand's true master (first Draco, now Harry himself). Finally, Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but Harry's mastery of the Elder Wand and the destruction of all of the Horcruxes resulted in Voldemort's demise by his own rebounded Killing Curse. See Also *Horcrux *Tom Riddle Appearances *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts I and II'' Notes and references Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Second Wizarding War